Recently, various electronic devices used in a practical life are being modernized. In particular, following a rapid growth of a smart phone market, after some or all functions of a smart phone are added to various electronic devices used in a practical life, the various electronic devices are released.
Specifically, a smart phone may receive a touch input of a user through a touch screen. When a touch input of a user approaches the touch screen within a predetermined distance (e.g., 5 mm), the smart phone may detect a position over the touch screen, which corresponds to the touch input of the user.
In addition, the smart phone is operated to detect a proximity of an object using a proximity sensor.
In most electronic devices, an infrared ray (IR) sensor using infrared light is used as the proximity sensor.
In order to smoothly emit infrared light from a light source and receive reflected infrared light, the IR proximity sensor includes an IR filter, through which only infrared light is passed, on a transparent window glass of the smart phone.
As an example of a method of sensing a proximity of an object using the IR sensor, when infrared light emitted through a hole of an emitting unit is received through a hole of a sensing unit, the proximity of the object may be determined using information on a time when the emitted infrared light is received.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.